2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of pocket knives and more particularly, to a novel pocket knife that may be readily retained on the edge of a pocket and that may be opened by the use of fingers and thumb on one hand.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to construct pocket knives so that the knife will reside in the bottom of the pocket without deteriorating the fabric or creating a bulky appearance. Towards this end, knives have been made smaller and of lighter materials and as thin as possible. However, difficulties and problems have been encountered which stem largely from the fact that the knife does rest at the bottom of the pocket and still creates a lump or bulky appearance. Also, even though the knife may have smooth surfaces, a certain amount of wear and fabric deterioration occurs which eventually creates holes in the pocket and loss of pocket contents.
Another problem residing with pocket knives is the inability of conventional knives to be opened through the use of one hand. Such a convenience is important when the other hand is employed to hold or support the item to be worked upon by the knife. For example, the user may hold a package in one hand and desire to open the knife and then use the knife to cut a string or flap on the package. Still other problems are encountered with conventional knives that stem largely from the fact that only one cutting edge is available on the blade for performing useful work and secondly, it is difficult to locate the operable portion of the knife for extracting the blade from the case or handle thereof without actually withdrawing the knife from the pocket and actually looking at or visually inspecting the knife.
Therefore, a longstanding need has existed to provide a novel pocket knife which may be stored in the area of the pocket without causing damage to the fabric and which may readily be opened by one hand of the user and which does not require visual inspection preparatory to opening.